


Soup

by sadifura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Mei and Zarya make soup together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS ON TUMBLR ORIGINALLY FROM A PROMPT BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH THAT IM PUBLISHING IT HERE

Mei, at the kitchen stove, made soup as she hummed a tune from a popular song. Zarya had gathered the ingredients just hours before; although Mei had insisted she could carry the groceries in with her, Zarya also insisted to carry them in herself. Zarya was always stubborn; Mei marveled at how someone could be more stubborn than herself. “Mei, you would like the green leek, right?” Zarya looked awkward as she handed Mei the ingredients; as a soldier, Zarya wasn’t very used to cooking, having mostly pre-prepared, packaged meals as her source of nourishment. “Any vegetable is fine,” Mei said, smiling at her. 

As a member of an expedition troupe to the artic, Mei was fairly experienced at cooking; as part of a team, she and others had to learn to cook to survive the harsh cold, and each member had to take turns. And after she was cryogenically frozen, one of her only sources of comfort was cooking as she did with her team that had now passed away. 

All of the sudden, Mei had the urge to hug Zarya. She grabbed the taller woman around the waist and embraced the soldier, her eyes beginning to drip hot, wet tears. “Mei?! What’s wrong?!” Zarya freaked out a bit, surprised at her girlfriend’s sudden display of emotion. Mei looked up, her expression a mixture of sadness and happiness. “It’s OK, Zarya. You just make me happy, that’s why I’m crying.”

Mei turned away, putting the soup spoon in the boiling pot. “Now it’s your turn to stir, Zarya!”


End file.
